Smash the Control Machine: Piper's Drabbles and Oneshots
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: Just a couple drabbles and one-shots that take place before my Avengers story 'Smash the Control Machine' about what Piper (my OC) was doing during the various Marvel movies that led up to the Avengers. Written purely for entertainment.
1. Drabble 1: Iron Man

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you may recognize, Piper is mine though, she's the OC in my Bruce Banner/The Hulk story _Smash the Control Machine_. Put this under the 'Avengers' category since it's technically doesn't really belong under Iron Man.**

* * *

_"That was very unkind, Piper. You know better than to scare the orderlies." _

Piper Lennart snorted contemptuously and rolled her eyes from behind the metal hockey mask that had been strapped to her face at the electronic voice that filtered through her cell for what had to be the hundredth time since she'd been put in her version of solitary confinement. She shifted slightly in the heavy-duty metal chair she was chained to, flexing her fingers slightly against her shoulders under the straitjacket she wore.

"I wasn't trying to scare her." The gray-haired woman called out mockingly, "I was trying to kill her."

_"Miss Robards was just cleaning your cell, that's no reason to frighten her."_

"She talked to much. Besides, with a voice like hers, she doesn't really need her tongue all that much." Piper snickered and lolled her head to the side, "She doesn't really need her head for that matter. Not much going on up there."

_"Now, now, Piper, is that anyway to behave? Are we going to have to extend your punishment? If you continue with this behavior, the Warden will be forced to take your reading privileges away."_

Piper rolled her eyes and hunched forward, deciding to ignore the electronic voice. A Cheshire cat smile played at her mouth from behind the metal mask as she reminisced on the reason she was currently in chained to a chair with a metal mask covering her entire face.

* * *

"I just can't believe it." The female orderly prattled as she lumbered about and slowly the underground cell, "After years making weapons, Tony Stark just decides to quit? His father _founded_ that company on building weapons."

Piper rolled her eyes and snorted quietly, relaxing in her chair as best she could while her arms and ankles chained to the chair. The female orderly paused in her cleaning to cast a dirty glance over her shoulder at the female prisoner.

The bound female merely blinked languidly at the other woman, gunmetal gray cat eyes staring at the woman in contemptuous amusement. The orderly scowled and turned back to her work, continuing to prattle on.

Piper scowled slightly and hunched forward, pressing her forehead against her knees in an attempt to ignore the prattling imbecile cleaning her humble cell.

_'You cannot kill the human, you cannot kill the human, you cannot kill the human.' _She mentally chanted and closed her eyes tightly against the woman's grating voice, _'You cannot kill the human, even if it would feel good to rip her tongue out. Therapeutic even. No, no, bad, Piper. You cannot kill the human.'_

"And then he has the audacity to just hide like a coward? If you ask me, Tony Stark has lost his mind."

_'Screw it, she's dead.' _Piper thought and she surged upward, the chains binding her wrists to the chair arms snapping with the abrupt movement.

The orderly whirled around at the noise and screamed loudly just before the gray-haired woman lunged at her, her claw-tipped fingers closing mere centimeters from her neck. Piper snarled as she fell onto her hands, the manacles strapping her ankles to the chair legs keeping her from her prey.

The orderly kept screaming as she darted out the concrete cell's heavy metal door, leaving Piper struggling to remove the chains on her ankles as it slammed shut behind her. The gray-haired woman snarled as a white gas began to fill the cell, her struggles getting weaker and weaker until she went completely limp on the floor.

* * *

_"If you promise to behave from now on, Piper, we'll bring in today's newspaper with your meal."_

The electronic voice brought her back from her memories and Piper scowled behind the face mask, tossing her mane of silver-gray hair irritably.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I won't try to kill the poor idiot you send in here."

_"That's very good, Piper." _The electronic voice chirped as the metal door in front of her opened with several clicks and pneumatic hisses to admit the two male orderlies into the cell, _"Enjoy your meal."_

Piper remained completely still and docile as the man carrying a small table placed it in front of her before he walked around her to remove her face mask while the second man placed the food tray he was carrying onto the table.

She sighed quietly and licked her chapped lips once the face mask was fully removed, keeping her body relaxed as the chains wrapped around her upper body were removed next, followed by the straitjacket. Piper waited until the heavy metal door had closed behind the two orders before she rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms out in front of her with a small groan. Completely ignoring the food on the plastic plate in front of her, she picked up the folded newspaper that was on the tray and flicked it open before grabbing the plastic cup of orange juice.

**_Tony Stark is Iron Man_**

Piper tilted her head curiously as she read the bold title on the front page, her gaze traveling to the snapshot of Tony Stark standing behind a podium that was in the center of the article. Skimming the article quickly, the gray-haired woman scoffed and shook her head in amusement, taking a sip of the orange juice as she turned the page to read the rest of the article.

"Oh, I bet Nicky is just _thrilled_ about this."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is just a completely random short, little one-shot that popped into my head while I was watching _Iron Man _late one night (or early morning since it was around 2AM when I started watching the movie) and I started wondering what Piper was doing during the events of the movie. I might do a couple more one-shots like it, just little things that feature Piper and what she was getting up to during her incarceration that takes place during the Marvel movies that came before _The Avengers_. Not gonna be updated regularly, since I only own _Iron Man _right now, but I'll probably post another one-shot when I get another of the Marvel Cinematic movies. I was thinking about getting _The Hulk_ next, so yeah. I hope y'all liked this random little drabble and found it as amusing as I did.**

**PS - On a side note, I found this really awesome picture of what I sort of imagined Piper to look like. Fair warning, I'm not really good at photo-manipulation, but I tried my best. So if you want to put a real face to Piper's character, go check it out on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Avengers Thanksgiving

_'The smooth cadence of Frank Sinatra reached her ears as she raced out of trees towards the little cottage nestled in deep into Montana wilderness with the door wide open to let in a breeze. Rich auburn hair escaped her braid and whipped at her blue-gray eyes and flushed cheeks, while a thin layer of snow crunched under her boots with every step she too._

_"Mama!" The young girl cried out excitedly as she ran towards the cabin, her dress clutched in her hands to form a pocket for the kindling she'd been sent to fetch, "Mama! Mama!"_

_A robust woman appeared in the cottage's open doorway, wiping her hands on the bottom of the apron tied around her waist. Alice Lennart smiled fondly at her daughter as she skidded to a stop in front of her, her matching pair of blue-gray eyes taking in the disheveled and dirty state of her only child with amused exasperation._

_"Piper, dear, you're absolutely filthy." Alice chided warmly as she ushered her six year old daughter into the warm cottage and she shut the door behind her, "Did you get the kindling, sweetheart?"_

_"Yes, Mama." Piper replied slightly breathlessly and she waddled towards the fireplace set in the back of the cottage, carefully dumping the kindling in front of it, "But look what I found too!" _

_Alice watched as her daughter dug into the pocket of her dress and pulled something out. She laughed out loud at the handful of catnip leaves clutched in her daughter's pudgy fist, the delicate claws on her fingers hiding at the moment._

_"It smells good." Piper mumbled contentedly as she rubbed the leaves against her cheek, leaving a smear of dirt, "I found a whole patch of it."_

_Alice smiled and shook her head in amusement, "I take it you decided to roll around in it?" _

_Piper clasped her hands behind her back and ducked her head, scuffing her foot against the wood floor bashfully, "Maybe...But it smelled really, really good!"_

_Her mother laughed again then she scooped the young girl up and rested her on one broad hip._

_"Why don't we get you cleaned up and into a new dress, hm? Then you can come help me with the bread stuffing and the mashed potatoes."_

_"Okay, Mama." Piper agreed easily, wrapping her arms and legs around her mother like a baby monkey, "Daddy isn't going to make it for Thanksgiving is he?"_

_"I'm afraid not, sweetheart." Alice replied with a small, sad smile as she placed her daughter on the counter in the small bathroom before she turned the bathtub faucet on, "But he did a package for you and his letter said he'll probably be here for Christmas."_

_Piper beamed happily at the news, her small but sharp canines catching the dim light before her face was hidden by her dress as her mother pulled it over her head. After filling stripping her daughter of her dirty clothes and placed her in the filling tub, Alice left the bathroom to check on the turkey that was cooking in the oven.'_

* * *

Piper smiled faintly in her sleep and sighed quietly, cuddling closer to the warmth that encased her as she dreamed. Strong arms tightened around her when she shifted again and she murmured unintelligibly before settling into a deeper sleep.

* * *

_'Piper bounced around her mother's legs as she worked in the kitchen, dirty free and in a new dress, "Can I see it? Can I see it?"_

_Alice laughed lightly and shooed the hyperactive six year old over to the table where a worn envelope and a small package was waiting. Piper squealed and clambered onto a chair then onto the tabletop, smiling innocently at the disapproving look her mother gave her before she eagerly grasped the small package and tore it open with her small, sharp claws._

_"Ooh." The young girl breathed in awe as picked up one half of the fist-sized rock, pudgy fingers gently touching the pale grayish crystals inside the rock, "Mama, it's so pretty!"_

_"Very pretty." Alice agreed with a small smile as she watched her daughter 'oh' and 'ah' over the geode, "Let's put it on the bookshelf with the other knickknacks, then you can come help me make dinner."_

_"Yes, Mama." Piper chirped happily, before she grabbed the second half of the geode and jumped from the table, tucking them into the pockets of her dress._

_She skipped towards the large bookshelf that rested against the wall near the bathroom door and she nimbly scaled the shelves, carefully avoiding the other knickknacks and trinkets that littered the book-lined shelves until she found a relatively clear space. Holding onto a shelf with one hand, she removed on half of the geode from her dress pocket and placed it on the shelf she was eye-level with before doing the same with the other half._

_"Perfect." The young girl said proudly as she climbed down the bookshelf then ran back into the kitchen, clambering onto the chair her mother had placed next to her, "Can I knead the dough for the rolls?"_

_"Of course you can, my sweet little kitten." Alice replied, placing the dough in front of her daughter then pressing a kiss to her forehead._

_Piper smiled at her mother and set to work on kneading the dough with a single-minded focus that caused her mother to laugh._

* * *

Gunmetal gray eyes opened slowly and blinked blearily at the sunlight streaming into the large room. Groaning quietly, Piper rolled over and hid her face against Bruce's warm chest, which vibrated slightly with his sleepy chuckles.

"Morning." Bruce said softly as he ran a large hand through her tangled gray hair, smiling slightly when she started to purr quietly.

"Ngh, too early." Piper mumbled into his chest in reply then yawned, "Make the sun go away."

"You'll have to get up eventually, it's Thanksgiving after all and Pepper asked for your help with the cooking." The doctor chuckled lowly in response, "Did you sleep well?"

"Ugh, I hate when you're right." The female mutant huffed quietly and lifted her head up, folding her arms on his chest and resting her chin on them, "I kept dreaming about my mother."

His hand still in her hair for a brief moment before he continued to gently run his fingers through the gnarled mess, "Oh?"

"Hmm..." Piper hummed softly, her eyes fluttering shut as she thought about her dream, "Her and the last Thanksgiving we had before...before _they _came."

"I'm sorry." Bruce murmured, moving his hand from her hair and wrapping his arms around her lean frame.

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago." Piper replied with a shrug then she smiled wickedly up at him, "Besides I'd rather show you just how thankful I am for you instead of focusing on the past."

"Oh?" Bruce asked, quirking a brow at her in amusement and her wicked smile widened in reply.

* * *

"Nice of you to finally join us." George quipped drily when Piper sauntered into the kitchen around noon.

Piper flashed a coy smile at her second-cousin, "What? I was just getting into the spirit of giving thanks."

"Uh huh, I bet you were giving Bruce a really great-"

"Darcy!" Jane cut the voluptuous brunette off with a mortified expression, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"Well, it was more like he was giving-"

"Piper!"

Darcy and Piper smirked at each other then smiled unrepentantly at the blushing Jane with extremely false expressions of innocence. The voluptuous brunette nudged the gray-haired woman's side as she passed her.

"I want the deets when we're not surrounded by the Prude Platoon."

"I resent the implication that I'm a prude." George protested, waving the butcher knife she was using to chop onions with Darcy, "Really, Jane's the only prude in the room, though that's hard to believe considering how often she and Thor are bumping uglies."

Jane gaped at the elf-like woman, "George! What-I-We do not _bump_ _uglies_!"

George looked at the only other petite woman in the kitchen with an expression of disbelief while Darcy and Piper laughed uproariously. Pepper merely shook her head in amusement and gestured for her gray-haired best friend to come over to her.

Piper walked backwards towards the strawberry blonde and pointed at her cousin, "I'd be very careful about who you're pointing fingers at cousin, since I've heard you and the Captain going at it like two energizer bunnies. I'm still not even sure _how_ you managed to get him naked."

Darcy doubled over with laughter and nearly choked on her own saliva, forcing George to pound on her back. The petite redhead glowered over the cackling brunette at Piper, who merely flashed her a wicked, fang-baring smile.

"Alright that's enough talk about Piper, Jane, and Georgie's sex lives." Pepper said loudly, just as Natasha walked into the kitchen with Steve, Bruce, Tony, Clint, and Thor on her heels, "We need to...er..."

Darcy, who's laughing fit had just barely calmed down, guffawed at the flustered look on Pepper's face when she turned around and saw the five men and Natasha eying her curiously. Jane blushed and covered her mouth to stifle her own giggles while George bit her knuckles, a grin threatening to split her face in half.

Piper smiled at the bemused, and in Tony's case amused, expressions, "What's up guys? Did you come to contribute to the sex-life conversation too?"

"Well, now that you mention it-" Tony started to say only to grunt when Steve elbowed him in the side.

"N-no, ma'am." The super soldier stuttered slightly, a blush staining his cheeks as he and George avoided looking directly at each other, "Uh, we just, um wanted to see if you needed any help."

"No, we're good." Pepper replied quickly, sending both Piper and Darcy a warning look before she smiled back at the men, "We've got everything under control. You guys go do...guy stuff or something."

"You sure?" Tony asked with a leering grin, "I really wouldn't mind-"

"Come on, Tony, let's go down to the lab." Bruce cut his fellow genius off and pulled him out of the kitchen, smiling at Piper in mild amusement as he tugged the protesting Tony away.

Piper fluttered her eyelashes at Bruce and teasingly blew him a kiss. The doctor shook his head in amused exasperation at her and Tony's antics before he gestured for the other men to follow him, Thor looking very perplexed about the whole incident.

"Soo..." Natasha drawled after she watched the men disappear into the elevator and she turned towards the other women, "What exactly did I walk in on?"

Piper opened her mouth to reply, but Pepper pointed the potato masher she was holding at her threateningly.

"Don't even _think_ about it, missy."

A perplexed look suddenly appeared on Darcy's face, "Hey, wait why didn't Loki come to help? That's just rude. He's _sooo_ not getting laid tonight."

Jane slapped her forehead and Piper snorted in amusement at the annoyed look on the voluptuous brunette's face.

The gray-haired woman eyed the defrosted turkey in the large sink, "Well, nothing says Thanksgiving like shoving your hand up a dead bird's ass."

* * *

Though the cooking process had gotten off to a rather shaky start, the girls finished preparing the Avengers' first Thanksgiving dinner in record time and now the entire group was sitting around the massive table Tony had specially made for such occasions.

Tony sat at one end of the table with Pepper on his right and Bruce on his left while Steve sat on the other end with George on his right and Jane on his left, the rest of the couples in between them.

"Who's saying grace?" Steve asked curiously then he sighed when he received blank looks in response, "Alrighty, looks like I will."

Tony rolled his eyes then winced when Pepper kicked his shin and, grumbling, he took her hand and Bruce's hand. Once everyone had clasped hands, much to Loki's dismay and Thor's curious delight, Steve began the traditional grace.

"Amen." Steve finished and everyone, some reluctantly, echoed him and he smiled, "This looks real swell, girls."

"Hey!" Tony suddenly protested when Steve went to pick up the carving knife, "Why does he get to carve the turkey?"

Pepper rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Tony, don't even start. We have two turkeys. You can carve the second one."

"My tower, I get to carve the turkey first, not the Capiscle."

"Tony!"

"This gravy is delicious, I require more."

"Thor, not don't throw that!"

_Crash!_

"What the hell, Point Break!?"

"Thor, we've talked about throwing things on the ground."

"I apologize Jane, I had forgotten. I will fetch another!"

"No, don't-!"

"Dude, that's gonna be hard to get out of the rug."

"Why I never realized I wasn't related to that oaf, I'll never know."

"That's just rude, Loki."

"Can someone pass me the rolls?"

"Think fast, Georgie."

"_OW! _Clint, you bastard that was my face!"

"I said to think fast, didn't I?"

"How about you think fast when my fist is coming at your face!"

"Tony don't you dare throw those peas at Steve!"

"Aw, c'mon Pepper, it's not like it'll hurt him."

Piper bit her lip and leaned back in her seat, folding her arms under breasts and watched her unusual family bicker back and forth over the food spread out on the table. She glanced over at Bruce when he slipped an arm around her shoulders, gently tugging her closer to him.

"Feeling thankful yet?" He murmured into her ear and she smiled.

Piper rested her head against his shoulder, tilting her head back and kissing his jaw before she answered, "Yeah, they're crazy, but they're our pride. Our family."

"True." Bruce smiled and kissed her lips gently, "Later, I'll show you what I'm thankful for."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He replied then kissed her more fully, cupping her jaw with one large hand.

"Hey, hey! What have I said about doing that near my stuff!" Tony called out loudly, dragging everyone's attention towards the kissing couple.

No one, not even Pepper, scolded Piper when she threw the salad tongs at the billionaire's head. Tony yelped and clutched at his forehead, glaring at the gray-haired woman, who merely smiled at him unrepentantly before looking around at the others.

"Now, give me the damn carving knife before I decide to eat one of you instead."

"I don't think Bruce would mind that too-_OW! _Jesus, Pepper."

The strawberry blonde smiled sweetly at her boyfriend then at the others, "Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy giving of thanks day, my friends!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving you guys, I hope y'all had a good time! This is just a random one-shot that popped into my head this morning and I couldn't help but write it out. It doesn't really have anything to do with _Smash the Control Machine_ so it could be considered AU. Also, George is another OC that will be making an appearance and is gonna be paired off with Steve as a side-romance. And yes, I totally ship Darcy/Loki, because how funny would those two be as a couple? **

**Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked this fun little one-shot!**


End file.
